Cinderella Story (KHR'ed!)
by JuCaos
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a gir- "Scratch that out! I am not a girl! I'm a boy!" That's right! It's time for Cinderella story! With a little twist that is named... TSUNA! "Kami-sama, why do you torture me so?" Because we can, Dame-Tsuna! DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR All27, though mainly G27 Rated T-M for G's cussing and Warnings :P HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a gir-_

"Scratch that out! I am not a girl! I'm a boy!" a brunette boy said as the author just chuckled lightly. The author was holding him in their hands, plopping him onto the ground as he was dressed up in rags!

_That's right! It's time for Cinderella story! With a little twist that is named... TSUNA!_

"Kami-sama, why do you torture me so?" Tsuna's pitiful voice said as Adult Reborn was at the author's side, chuckling lightly. They both eyes at each other then grins darkly. They both said the next sentence in unision, almost sadistical in a way.

_"Because we can, Dame-Tsuna!"_

* * *

**_WARNING: Possible Lemons in future, MPreg, Characters Bashing, Magical shit_**

_A/N: OH YEAH! Reborn is going to be the Fairy 'Godfather' in this one._

_Reborn: Oh my... Are you sure you want me to take the godmother role?_

_A/N: Please? I want to see you as a sadistic fairy godfather to Tsuna-kun here!_

_Reborn: Hai, Hai. As long I can wear 'that'?_

_A/N: *Blushes darkly of what he was referring to* H-hai!_

_Reborn: Ah, Ju! You're so cute when red. Anyway, thank you for reading!_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a small, meek brunette boy sweeping the dirt off the porch that he cared for more than five years. He lived with two step-sisters, Bianchi and M.M.. They picked on him every single day because he looked prettier than him, even he is a boy and in rags! Never the less, he stopped sweeping as he shakes his long hair that his mother told him to grow it out. She knew having a son is a disadvantage because it just means that if Tsuna did want to marry a woman, he would have to pay the price and bride gift to the bride's family. Thusly why his hair ends at his hips, making him look even more feminine that he should be.

"CINDERELLA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Ah, the speak of the devil. Tsuna turns his head back at the door, wondering what mother wants this time as he went inside. He went to the kitchen to see that his mother was raging fury with his two step-sisters on the side, smiling darkly. He wondered what they do this time and pinned it on him. He kept his eyes on the floor, bit afraid on what his mother would do. She walks around the table then slaps him across the cheeks, anger exposed on her face.

"Where is the dresses?!" She shouted loudly as Tsuna whimpered then kept his head down, though he could see her lips. He fidgets lightly then stammers the answer.

"O-on the b-beds.." He didn't know why she was acting like this. He truly did put it on the bed, though he figured that his step-sisters would be the trouble ones this time. They always like pinning blames on him, making his life even more harder than it should be. The woman raised her hand again as the taller female with long lilac hair spoke up, smug smirk on her face.

"Mama, we can ask him to make us new dresses? I don't think we can afford to look outdated at the ball tomorrow," she said as the woman stop her hand's course, blinking lightly. She had a point right there, letting Tsuna look down in prayer to Kami-sama for hope and mercy (A/N: I don't think so.) as he hummed in approval.

"That's a great idea Bianchi! M.M., Bianchi, go upstairs and get ready for fitting! Also pick out the fabrics you want as well!" Mama said cheerfully to her two daughters, sending them off as she wanted to talk with Tsuna alone. As soon as they left, the room was filling with killing aura. Tsuna shivered at the feeling of it coursing through his mind, hearing her footsteps returning back before him. The minutes passed by ever so slowly and painfully as he waits for Mama to break the silence first.

"Do not ever cut up their dresses. I know you want to go, but this ball is important for my daughters! I know you can give birth, but you are just a BOY! I don't think that Prince Giotto likes people... Like you. (Whoa. Harsh there, Mama) So when it comes for the ball tomorrow night, I want you to take care of the place while we are gone."

Tsuna flinches at the emphasized word of boy, letting her have a smug victory herself. He knew better than to speak up against her so he nods, giving in to her command. She humphed then walks up the stairs after her girls. Tsuna quickly puts away the broom and went up after her, his feet barely making any noise. He knocks lightly on the door as he could hear his sisters giggling as well Mama's approvals They went silent as Tsuna opens the door, holding a dress-making kit that held very expensive threads and needles that he thought they might want him to use. Mama saw no reason to drag him down even more when she saw the kit, making her look outside in distaste. The sisters just giggles as Tsuna sets the kit on the bare table, looking at the fabrics on the bed. He knew the purple one was for Bianchi and M.M. picked the golden color one. They were easy to figure out and easy to please, if you are not like Tsuna either way.

"Bianchi, you go first! I have yet to decided what is my dress style yet!" M.M. said cheerfully as Bianchi nods. Bianchi wasn't that picky and she knew that Tsuna was excellent dress-maker. Tsuna picked up the fabric that Bianchi picked out carefully, testing the sides first to see which one should be on the inside. Sometimes, there was merchants that puts the fabric backward on the spool, somewhat making it easier to wind it around the body. However, this would be harder to, since the fabric was opposite of that. He sighed then pulls a good length away the spool, hearing Bianchi's wishes.

"-And I want something that would catch any male's eyes, even the Prince's okay Cinderella?" She snobbishly said as she shakes her head side-to-side a bit. Tsuna nods silently though. He wasn't allowed to speak in their presence unless needed to. He could say to turn or stay still, since he needed to assure that the dresses suited them just right. He cuts a considerable amount of lilac-colored fabric and moves as Bianchi began to get ready for dress layout. Tsuna lets his hand flow over the fabric, making one of his best works ever as he mutters soft commands, letting Bianchi move on her own. Mama was thankful of other's soft voice, otherwise she would have kill him on the spot right there. He hummed a tune under his breath, something to calm his nerves down as well to pass time, letting Bianchi chatter off all she wants to M.M. and her mother, who was nodding and injecting her opinions once a while. It only took him about an hour to finish Bianchi's dress and pulls back. He even puts details on it, already finished with the dress which is now a final product. It was one of hs best work so far, since it suited Bianchi's body and personality so far, even it would attract anyone's attention, even the maker himself. Mama was bit shocked, but smirks darkly as M.M. was a tougher target to please as Bianchi looks at herself int he mirror, making approving noises.

"Get off the pestle, Bianchi! It's my turn!" M.M. whined, almost like she was getting sick of waiting as Bianchi just scoffed then gets off, though she just took her make-up stuff to see if she could find a perfect make-up details with the dress. Tsuna sighed as he looks at the golden fabric this time, hearing what M.M. wants this time. This time, she wanted him to go full out. Big time. He nods then looks at his sewing kit and saw that he was low on beads.

"Excuse me, I need to get more beads for this one," Tsuna said softly as he bows his head, asking for permission to leave the room to gathered the needed items. Mama blinks them smiles sweetly at him with dark intentions behind it. She nods as Tsuna scampered out, falling down the stairs as usual. he could hear laughter from above as he mutters, rubbing hsi head as he looks in the common storage gathering what he needed. He then heard the doorbell He sighed as he heard Mama comes down the stairs as he waits for her to come out of the staircase. She gave him an annoyed wave of hand, walking toward to the front door. Tsuna quickly went up the stairs, this time carefully as he didn't want to lose valuable beads and sets it by the others when he arrived at the room. He pulled at the fabric, knowing what side it would be this time. He puled the right amount to work with and began his task, knowing Mama would take a while. If the ringer was a male or high-importance, she would take half an hour to talk with them before letting them get to business they want to do with her. However, he felt that it would be short this time as M.M. was a harder model for him, moving almost all the time. This mostly irked him, but he kept his face blank and calm, almost like a servant that tries to make the best out of their work.

"Cinderella! You better speed up on the dress at this moment! The ball is being pushed forward till tonight!" Mama's voice said as Tsuna lightly paled, making Bianchi and M.M. frets a bit. M. to stay still as possible as Tsuna began to work harder and faster, making no careless mistake or imperfect details as he heard Mama stomping back up the stairs, almost angrily He was only half-way finished with the dress when she came in, M.M. holding her hands out to her to soothe her mother down.

"Mama, calm down. Cinderella will get it done before we leave! And plus it's afternoon and the castle is not more than thirty minutes to get there!" M.M. tries to pacalate the mother down as she feared for her little brother. Sure she may hates him and all, but she didn't want him to mess up and possibly get them hurt at same time due of stress. Tsuna relaxed a smidgen but that was enough for him. he kept working, both on layout of the dress and on details at the same time, letting everything around him goes away.

One that that passed his mine was that he hated being called Cinderella Tsuna sighed lightly as he finished on one part of the detailed patterns and began on the last part. M.M.'s dress was becoming one of his famous dress, just like Bianchi. It was on it's way on becoming one of the best he did, painstakingly working hard on it as he didn't dare to sweat. Not even close to it, he finished the dress then pulls back, cutting the thread in process as M.M. lets out a soft giggles. Man, shew as selfish, cooing at herself in the full-length mirror as Tsuna began to pack p the sewing kit silently, blending into the darkness. Mama already had her dress picked out since she was not trying to make herself out as a cougar, but it was equally sexy at the same time. Tsuna picked up the set and began to leave the room when he was grabbed by Mama by his forearm. He was strong, and well-trained in martial arts, but he would never hurt unless he has to.

"You, of course, will be given set of chores to do while we are gone. I want to see this place spotless when we come back from the ball. Now get out!" She commanded him like a dirt-less rag that could walk on it's own as Tsuna mutters lightly under his breath when he left the room. He went down slowly, taking care that he won't fall down. When he reaches the ground, he went out to his little hut outside, putting away the kit in dirt-free cabinet and grabs some clean rags and a bucket of clean water. He didn't like to clean, but if he just stay out of anybody's way today, he would just be fine.

_As if. _

_**(A/N: Ne, Reborn. R: Yes? J: Thinks Giotto comes in here? R: That would be interesting but didn't he have a ball to attend to? J: Well, About that... He escaped the ball. R: ... J: ... R: GO FIND THAT BAKA, DAMMIT!)**_

* * *

_**Vongola Castle**_

_**Giotto's Status: Missing**_

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING HELL IS PRIMO!" A very loud voice yelled through out the castle as every single servants on hand scurried around the castle their voices calling out for Primo as a laughter can be heard as well.

"Calm down, G! I'm sure he will be back soon!" the voice said as it somehow ticked off the other voice as it replied darkly with nice few curses about nonsense black-haired swordsman expert. The voice just laughed it off some more. "I think he'll be back before dinner, though. What do you think Alaude?" That got a soft hnn, then deafening clinks, almost like handcuffs hitting each other.

"If not, I'll handcuff him to death," was his reply as the first voice groaned in terror.

"C'mon, Asari, let's go find him ourselves. I don't like Skylark here is going to be able to find that fool prince," it said as there was a dark growl from the third one.

"What did you call me, Pinky?"

"Oh it's on."

"Mah, Mah, now! Let's not ruin the castle on it's importance day!" The third voice cuts in just before a gunshots and handcuffs clinking can be heard through out the castle. "Ah, well. Primo, let's hope you come back soon!"

* * *

_Okay, I'm going to stop here and let you guys pick where Giotto will show up in this. Yes, it will be similar to Cinderella Story, though the twists are my amusement._

_Well!_

_Review__ or Brick?_


	2. Author's Note

HAHAHAHA! Time's low with me. It's low balling me.

PFFT!

Okay, okay. Calm. BE CALM JU!

Nvm mind. I guess I'll say this. This story will be put on hold along with all the rest except for Fate's Sky and Bloody Lineage. Possibly Become the Sky Acrobaleno as well.. Sorry if this makes you wanna flame me, but you know I only am interested in those two atm as I suddenly was plopped with writer's block as well. I might, I SAID MIGHT, update Revival of the Rainbow as well. That been dredging on my mind a whole lot lately and you know, it's really hard control oh about thirty characters at once.

Yes I said thirty. You're going have to kick me in my butt if you want me to pull off the impossible defeat. This of course, will be separated n four parts. Yes four. That much I can handle. I think.

THINKahdfg

Okay, this little crazy writer is out!

ALSO

The Christmas Story will be posted on Christmas Eve!


End file.
